User talk:DaemonSpadeD
Welcome Hi, welcome to Winter Sonata Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Kang Joon-Sang/Lee Min-Hyeong page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Natsume awin (Talk) 17:35, 14 October 2011 No new pics Sorry for not uploading any new pictures since the last fortnight,had many things comming up in college etc, i will upload some good ones soon. Inowannabe 18:03, October 18, 2011 (UTC) thank you note I understand your situation, I will just post pages that I can add to this wikia, you're doing awesome job @Immowannabe,thank you 05:14, October 19, 2011 (UTC)05:14, October 19, 2011 (UTC)~~ DaemonSpadeD 05:14, October 19, 2011 (UTC) its fine now actually i will be uploading the pics tomorrow morn thanks Inowannabe 17:02, October 19, 2011 (UTC) okay thank you very much :D DaemonSpadeD 06:40, October 20, 2011 (UTC) hey man what happened to the activity feed at the home page??? and thanks for the spelling correction Inowannabe 16:22, October 21, 2011 (UTC) sorry, ill take previous question back Inowannabe 16:24, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Templates Do you know how to make navigation and other templates , ill be happy to learn if you could teach me??? Inowannabe 16:26, October 21, 2011 (UTC) I am also learning in this wiki editing but If I know some parts of it , I will truly share it with you, DaemonSpadeD 16:32, October 21, 2011 (UTC) A slow weekend Umm sorry guys this is gonna be a very slow weekend for me, and i will not be able to upload the pics you asked me to. Sorry huh Inowannabe 07:04, October 23, 2011 (UTC) thanks I do understand ,okay I will just post articles for the page to this wikia, hope you doing well cheer up DaemonSpadeD 10:52, October 23, 2011 (UTC) 'SOURCE FOR MUSIC SONG SHEETS' URL ADDRESSES are From the Beginning till Now Song Sheet http://thelinkinghearts.blogspot.com/2007/09/winter-sonata-main-ost-from-beginning.html First Time Song Sheet http://thelinkinghearts.blogspot.com/2008/02/first-time-piano-solo-winter-sonata.html --DaemonSpadeD 10:26, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Thank you A big thank you for correcting all my hopeless spelling mistakes man. a by the way i got a new template its on ep 4 check it out Inowannabe 12:21, October 26, 2011(UTC) yeah your welcome and by the way I am also thankful once again , you're big help as well :D DaemonSpadeD 14:23, October 26, 2011 (UTC) New templates Hey i added some new templates to the wiki hopefully this would be much better than the stock versions, here are the links to how to use them I got them from Templates wiki and they are pretty useful check it out, * Template:Box3 * Template:Box more * Template:Box start The code and other stuff is on Template documentation Inowannabe 15:39, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Thank you very much, this new template can help me a lot. Hope you're doing well in your endeavors, Take care DaemonSpadeD 20:58, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Upgraded Ep-nav I've upgraded the episode nav-box it now has a new parameter "| home = ", tell me if you need any more parameters or stuff like that. Ill be working on newer template boxes you can see the links here *Template:Ep-nav *Ep-nav | Documentation Inowannabe 03:13, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Experimentation I've added a new category for trying out new stuff and the related things are on that page Category:Experimentation It also has links to experimental templates and such stuff Inowannabe 03:57, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Thanks I will try it here in this wiki, thanks for assisting me in terms of templates, thank you very much DaemonSpadeD 06:49, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Re I finally got good pics of Yong guk and Jin Seok as you asked sorry for the delay cause takings all these pictures consumes a lot of time and uploading is the longest part of it. And about the minor chars i'll do them so you can focus only on the episode ill also get the trivia and legal info about the anime. And i also think using bold on heading is making it look too thick Episode 6- The woman who can't forget her first love - Winter Sonata Wiki.png Episode 26- Hidden Track - Winter Sonata Wiki.png see what i mean????? And also i want to change the front page, by adding a slider,new templates and such. Inowannabe 16:20, October 29, 2011 (UTC) I totally agreed ,yeah it is really awesome , thank you very much DaemonSpadeD 17:03, October 29, 2011 (UTC) 50 pages And finally we crossed 50 pages (*Very happy*), thank you for your help.(*truly thankful*) Inowannabe 15:04, October 30, 2011 (UTC) need to chat Dude i seriously wanna have a chat with you guys today i'll be online for most of the starting from now. I want to discuss about what we are gonna do,and do some brainstorming we'll talk in the chat box in this page I be checking(i.e refreshing the page) every half an hour according to (UTC), so please wait if i don't seem to respond.Btw leave a msg on my talk page as soon as you read this. Inowannabe (Talk) 07:10, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Surething i'll see what i can do about Sanghyeok's mothers name (so far i have no idea). And thanks for proofreading my edits. Inowannabe (Talk) 15:55, November 10, 2011 (UTC) lets chat i want to chat with you now if it is possible come to this page . I will be waiting for you there. Inowannabe (Talk) 16:44, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Daemon Spade Waaaaahhh Daemon Spade *tearing up* , you are still there waaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh , it's been too long , nice to see that you are still editing here. Inowannabe (Talk) 15:25, April 4, 2012 (UTC)